Sue Sylvester never gets sick
by ChinaSpaskyHawkstarRD
Summary: Or does she? Rated T for mild swearing.


**Sue Sylvester's POV**

She felt like someone was setting her lungs on fire and slammed her head against the wall repeatedly.

The second her eyes opened, she regretted it. The sunlight attacked her eyes and her headache threatened to split her head in two.

_What is this? Could I be... Sick? _She was horrified.

Sue Sylvester never got sick. Sickness was for dewy eyed divas like William Shuster. Thinking about his sulfurous locks made her world spin around and around. She barely made it to the washroom when the first round of vomiting started.

No today was not going to be a good day.

**Will Shuster's POV**

It wasn't wrong, what he was doing. She was a evil person and he was sick of it. Downright sick of it.

_She deserves it. If anybody deserves it, Sue Sylvester deserves it. She'll never know it was me. _He thought.

She'll never know that he did it, her housekeeper was away and she was "At place where his mind, which was affected by millions of vile substances from his lesbian hair, could not think of."

The thought made him want to retch.

She always kept the key to her apartment hidden in one of her numerous trophies in her office. He just had to snatch it on his way out without her seeing.

It was easier than expected.

Now today he would go in and smash her trophies. Her life work. He would destroy her.

A part of him felt bad. It was almost as bad as that time where he asked her out then stood her up and humiliated her.

Almost but not quite.

Anyways, they were just trophies, she still have a huge collection in her office.

He crept into her house and was about to pick the first one up when the faint sound of vomiting reached his ears. He paused for a second and moved towards the noise.

Sue Sylvester, looking utterly feeble and vulnerable, was slumped against the ground. Will never saw her like this, as far as he knew, she never got sick.

"Sue?" He asked, and to his horror, a note of worry crept into his voice.

"Macaroni hair, what the hell are you doing in my house." It was more of a statement than a question and it still had her trademark bite to it.

"I though you were gone..." He stammered.

"Get out, your disgusting hair makes me sick." She said, without much heart.

"Sue..." He trailed off, not sure what to do next.

Luckily he didn't have to do anything as she provided the distraction by passing out.

The only problem was that he still had no idea what to do. He couldn't just leave her there, it would be cruel, and yet...  
"I'm not like her. It would just be cruel to not help her."

He scooped her up with surprising ease considering her height and carried her tentatively to her room.

**Sue's POV**

She woke up and stared into the concerned face of Will Shuester.

It was disturbing.

"William." She said. "What are you doing in my house?"

"I.. Uh, you don't want to know." He stuttered.

"Damn it, how did you even get in?" She yelled as loud as her hoarse voice would allow her to.

"You left your keys on my desk." It was a lie but it sounded better than the truth.

"You-" She was cut off by a fit of coughing.

He sat back anxiously as she tried to fight the nausea that washed over her.

"Sue, are you ok?" He asked. He sounded almost... concerned.

"I'm fine." She waved him off feebly.

"You look like death warmed up." He commented dryly.

"Shut up." She said bluntly.

"If there's anything I can get you..." He said. She didn't know why he even cared.

"No." She said sharply, pride injured as he saw her weak. But her body defied her as she started shivering.

"Let me get you a blanket." He walked to the other side of the room and started riffling through her linen closet.

When he came back, he draped the blanket around her and she gave him a nod of thanks, disappearing into the blankets. It was comical, almost seeing the fierce coach sick and...fragile.

"Uh, if you don't need anything, I'll leave..." He said awkwardly.

She didn't resist, but when he got to the door she changed her mind. "Stay." She pleaded, all pretences of pride fading away. It was childlike and Will didn't have the heart to turn away from her.

"I'll stay." He said softly, walking towards her and sitting down on a chair next to her bedside.

"Thank you." She said, closing her eyes as a wave of fatigue overwhelmed her.

"Is there anything else you need?" He said awkwardly.

"Could you..." She trailed off, eyes open.

"Could I what?" He asked softly.

"Sing?" Her voice was almost inaudible.

"Really? Ok." Will found it hard to deny the blonde woman anything when she was sick. "Close your eyes."

She obeyed without a word.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..." She was asleep by the end of it.

He brushed her hair aside tenderly and surveyed the ruthless cheerleading coach. Her cheeks were flushed compared to the pale grey of the rest of her skin and Will didn't like the look of it.

Flashing her a rueful look he stood to leave.

"I'll be back." He promised, though she couldn't hear him.


End file.
